


orange sand and blue waves

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach Day, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 1: Beach DayCallum takes Rayla to a beach he has wanted to visit since he was a child.





	orange sand and blue waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



> It’s finally Rayllum month! Prepare for a whole month of Rayllum goodness.

It’s a perfect summer day in the south of Xadia. Callum and Rayla were having a week off from all the diplomatic meetings, and since the peace between kingdoms was still new, there were a lot of them, so a break was exactly what was needed.

Callum has decided to take Rayla to a beach, because growing up, he had heard the tales of warm beaches with orange sand that stretched for miles as the sun's rays were always present, Xadian beaches. Now he was there.

“Wow, look at the view Rayla! It’s so pretty.”

Rayla, who still had a fear of water just shrugged.

“I guess, but you’re talking to the one with hydrophobia. If you think I’m gonna get in the water and swim, you’re mistaken.”

Callum just shook his head.

“Of course I know that. That’s not why I brought you here.”

“It’s not?” she asked, getting a bit confused over what Callum could have meant. Was there something she wasn’t getting?

“Of course not. There’s so much more to do at a beach than swim, like making sand castles, and just relax in the sun… and look at the beautiful sunset as the sun disappears into the blue ocean, just as it always said it did in the story books from Xadia. I’ve never seen a sunset from here, and I’ve heard they’re romantic, and wanted to see my first one with you, if you want too, I mean.”

Rayla felt her cheeks flush and turn a shade of purple, she was so warm, and the sweet words from Callum made it more distinct. He was such a sweet person, and everything he said was adorable. He wanted to see a sunset with her, because it was romantic. She had also forgotten that the human wasn’t used to sunsets near true oceans like this one, and that the Xadian beaches had been nothing but a dream before this day.

She smiled.

“Callum, that’s so sweet. Of course I want too. It’s an amazing idea, you really chose a wonderful place for our break, even if there’s such a large gap of water nearby.”


End file.
